<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple and Green by Thestarlitrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267461">Purple and Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose'>Thestarlitrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Life in Colors [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, lots of comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warlock's soulmate makes himself known after a particularly bad injury. </p>
<p>Ezra comforts Warlock as his mother once comforted him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Life in Colors [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purple and Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to the person who left a comment on part 2 and reminded me this was actually already written and that I never published it. Sorry for the wait!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The shop had been open for most of the day and Ezra had only seen a handful of customers at that time. He was preparing for a signing event that weekend and had been doing his best to tidy while the shop was empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind began to wander towards his mate and their son. In the years since they’d moved in, Crowley and Warlock had settled quite easily into the flat above the shop. For one, it was much closer to Crowley’s shop down the way and the schools in that area were much better than the one Warlock had attended previously. It was cramped at times, the bedrooms were smaller than what they’d previously had in their Mayfair flat, and customers had a habit of trying to sneak upstairs, but it was home. Well-loved, comfortable, and theirs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra had truly never been happier. He loved them both dearly, he couldn’t imagine his life without either of them. Marriage had been brought up and he had a suspicious feeling that the two were planning something soon. There was no question for him, Ezra would marry Crowley without a second thought. This life was what he’d waited for, what he’d prayed for on the bleak nights when he thought he was doomed to spend his life alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never hoped his life would be like this, between Crowley and Warlock, he’d been truly blessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He adored fixing dinner with Warlock, loved teasing him and reading with him. He loved the child more than he ever anticipated he would. Warlock was his son, he felt it with every fiber of his being.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned to himself as he recalled the day, not long after Warlock’s tenth birthday he went from being called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ezra</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Papa</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Crowley was busy preparing for a large wedding that weekend, the order for flowers had bordered on obscene and Ezra had decided to take Warlock on a picnic during lunch. The sun had been hot as they ate, and they’d spent the afternoon under a large tree watching the clouds pass overhead. The boy had turned towards him and shyly asked if he could call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Papa</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ezra had laughed; and only cried a little, before hugging the child to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra just wished he hadn’t missed so much of his childhood. Warlock was nearing fourteen and was proving to be just as stubborn as his father. He was kind, intelligent and curious, with a wicked mischievous streak. Warlock had a habit of taking books off the shelves to read—and conveniently forgetting to put them back, often going through several novels a week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was one thing Ezra wished he could change; Warlock was painfully shy when it came to speaking about his soul marks. Ezra had always been open about his marks, his mother had always spoken openly about her own and as such, so did he and his siblings. His father had died when Ezra was young, leaving his grieving widow with faded soul marks and a broken heart. The first time she met Crowley, she’d taken him into her arms and held him tightly, thrilled that they’d finally found one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley, on the other hand, was private about his own and even more uncomfortable discussing the ones he’d passed on to Ezra. It only made sense for Warlock to be much the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the shop door being pushed open followed by footsteps. “I’ll be with you in just a moment,” he called out before standing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just me Papa! I’ll be back down in a bit!” replied Warlock before clambering up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra shook his head and grinned before returning to his task.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a little while later that Ezra heard a muffled gasp and the sound of a heavy object being dropped. He’d left the customer he was speaking with to run up the stairs and into their home, finding the boy clutching his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warlock was gasping for breath, eyes wide and pale. “Papa, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra knew all too well what was happening. He’d never anticipated, had hoped Warlock would never have to experience the uncertainty of these moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled the boy into his lap; and action that mirrored his mother’s all those years ago and wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to soothe him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright dear, it will pass. Tell me what you’re feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warlock nodded, “It burns. Why does it burn?” he asked panicked?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something is happening to your soulmate, show me your other marks, quickly now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My knee, and my arm,” Warlock said as he rolled his pants leg up to reveal a long green mark. Ezra pulled at his shirt, biting his lip as the yellow mark began to form along his abdomen. He was relieved to note the marks weren’t flickering or fading—they were still bright as the day they’d formed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They should pull through, sometimes you can feel them form if they are particularly bad injuries. No flickering, everything seems to be in order, my dear. You’re going to feel it for a while yet, I’ll get some paracetamol for you and something to drink. Let’s get you into bed, love. I’m going to call your dad and let him know what’s going on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warlock nodded and allowed himself to be tucked into the bed. Warlock pulled his stuffed snake from beneath his pillow for comfort—clutching it close to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra ran a hand over the blankets in a motion much like his own mother had done for him years before. “Right back my darling child, it’s going to be just fine.” Ezra stood, reluctant to leave him alone and walked downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The customer had thankfully flipped the sign to closed and was waiting for him. “Molly, thank you.” Ezra worried his hands, “It was Warlock, he’s fine but I need to call Crowley; he’s not going to take it well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She patted his shoulder, “Ezra, you’re my friend. Let me know if I can do anything. I can go check him if you’d like—do you know what happened?” she asked cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your medical services won’t be needed…” Ezra sighed, “it was a new soul mark, I think they will survive but whatever happened was quite traumatic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my, that’s not very good. Any discolorations or weakening of the marks?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None, a large yellow one is appearing on his abdomen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “If I hear of anyone Warlock’s age coming in matching those descriptions, I’ll call you right away. I’ll make sure to mention it to my friend in A&amp;E before heading down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed her bag and made to leave, “We’re friends, Ezra. If he changes… call me. If the worst happens—he’s likely going to need sedation. Just call.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made a quick call to Crowley, explaining the situation and reassuring him Warlock was fine. Once Crowley had promised to drive safely, Ezra made his way back up the stairs and into the kitchen. He began the process of heating milk, adding vanilla and sugar to the saucepan. He then added two tablespoons of cocoa powder and a pinch of cinnamon. It was the same thing his mother had done for him on the bad days he realized, unconsciously rubbing a hand over the spot under his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He poured the mixture into two mugs and added a handful of marshmallows to each, then made his way to the teen’s bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra softly sat down the mugs on the table beside the bed. The boy looked awful; he had been crying Ezra realized as he reached out to take his hand in comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warlock moved to make room for Ezra, his blue eyes wet from crying. “Do you think they are going to be ok?” Warlock asked with a whimper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra smiled tightly, “I don’t know. I…” he trailed off, placing one of the mugs into the Warlock’s hands, “When I was younger—as you’ve likely realized, it happened often. I was a little older than you when Crowley almost died. I’d never been more scared of anything in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was sleeping, woke up screaming. My marks were fading, flashing. I couldn’t breathe. My mother held me until they returned to normal.” He pointed to the mug, “She always made me cocoa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warlock smiled wearily, “Thank you,” he leaned over, resting his head against Ezra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he fell, I saw a big tree and the sky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra didn’t say anything, just glanced at him curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adam</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then I was back here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra nodded, “It seems you have a name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I…” the door downstairs rattled as it slammed, followed by the sound of feet running up the stairs, sliding to a halt in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In two strides he was sitting on the other side of him, arms wrapping around the teenager.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” his hand gingerly touched his side, then nodded, “I think so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad Ezra was here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley glanced up, meeting Ezra’s gaze then smiled. “Yeah, me too, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night passed quietly, both men staying close to their son, unwilling to allow him to be alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They eventually moved into their small living room to eat takeout and watch movies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was late when Warlock fell asleep, tucked safely between the two on the sofa as the light of the television flickered. He wouldn’t be going to school in the morning and their respective shops would be closed. Crowley had already called in a favorite from a friend to deliver the orders he’d completed that day and finish the few others that were left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times?” asked Crowley, his voice was flat—tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra shook his head in reply, “Crowley, no.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times did you go through that because of me Ezra?” he asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra reached across and grasped Crowley’s hand. “Enough to know how to handle it. They share a strong connection, I’d wager they will find one another soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault darling. I worried about you, often. I won’t lie, I never expected to make it to this point with you,” he paused, “I thought I’d lose you before we got here, but it was never once your fault.” Ezra squeezed Crowley’s hand. “Loving you, being with you my dearest one, it’s worth every moment I waited to find you. I just wish that I could have done something; anything, those years you were with them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley squeezed back, then laughed. “I was so glad to finally get a mark, I knew you were real. I won’t lie and tell you I always wanted this, I’ve told you before there was a time when I hated the idea of being bound to someone, but I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He heard his name, saw what he was seeing as he fell,” whispered Ezra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley sat up, surprised, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He said he heard someone scream </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adam</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that he could see him falling as if it were himself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite, It’s not unheard of, but it’s rare.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adam.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, it seems.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head, grinning. “I’m too young for this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re thirty-six, love. Not a spring chicken anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stuck out his tongue in reply. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Adam,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It certainly could be worse, darling." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley snorted, "It could be Beelzebub."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ezra smacked Crowley's arm, "you like Gabriel's mate."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You said it could be worse... I like them, but there's a reason they go by <em>Bee</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh shush you before you wake him up." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ezra knew it, another year had passed them by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them had gone out for the evening, a nice dinner and had taken a stroll around the duck pond at St. James Park. Warlock had run off ahead of them, turning to wink before he ran to the other side of the pond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They found a bench and sat, enjoying the cool evening air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley fidgeted with his jacket. He sat uncharacteristically stiff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra glanced at him curiously, “are you alright, love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley cleared his throat, “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you as well, dearest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ezra?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to look at him, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley sighed, “Oh hell.” He moved until he was resting on one knee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Ezra whispered breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Warlock loves you. I… can’t imagine my life without you in it. We were so lucky to have found you and…” he swallowed, “I want to be your husband, would you maybe, “He paused, pulling a small box out of his pocket, “Would you do me the honor of being my husband? Please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, unable to speak. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his love, holding him tightly and kissing his cheek. He pulled away when from a distance away, he heard their son yell, “Hey, Dad! You finally did it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley groaned, “Christ, that kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra laughed, noting the increasing blush on his mate’s face “He’s a lovely boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna ground him until he’s forty,” said Crowley wryly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shan’t!” Ezra kissed him lightly on the mouth, grinning against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley pulled away, “so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes! Of course, I want nothing more than to be your husband, love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, that’s—good.” Crowley took the ring from the small velvet box and slid it onto his finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra smiled brightly, “It’s perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said yes, right, Papa?” asked the teenager.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra held up his hand, “Of course.” He stood, pulling Crowley up with him. “I think..." he paused, "I think dessert is in order.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” shouted Warlock as he thrust a fist into the air with glee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head, “what am I going to do with the two of you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?” asked Warlock with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, come on you two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dessert does sound like the perfect ending to our evening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley frowned, “I’ll show you the perfect ending…” he said with a pout. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra sniggered, leaning over to whisper in his ear. “Darling, I hope you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ezra placed his left hand into Crowley’s and tugged him along, exiting the park and up the street towards their favorite bakery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like Warlock/Adam and would like to join me in screaming about them, find me at AziraphalesRareBooks.tumblr.com and also check out my other A/W fics!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>